my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat
The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat is an animated series starring the character Felix the Cat, produced for television by Film Roman that aired from September 16, 1995 to November 29, 1997 on CBS. Contents # External Link for Reference # Sound Effects Used # Image Gallery # Audio Samples External Link for Reference https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsRMyPtx9IAOc3XOoG9n4nA Sound Effects UsedEdit *H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS (Low-pitched variant heard once in "Guardian Idiot.") *Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 (Heard once in a low pitch in "Space Time.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 *Hollywoodedge, Bubbles Gurgling Up PE052701 (Heard once in "Guardian Idiot.") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Train Exterior Persp PE064701 (Heard once in "Space Time.") *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 *Sound Ideas, BELL, DOOR - TUBULAR BELLS, DING DONG 01 *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CRASH - LARGE JUNK CRASH 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH (Heard once in "Don't String Me Along.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SHORT WOOD SQUEAK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - SINGLE FAST WHIPPY SWISH BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - CRAZY BASS DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 02 *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - XYLO HEAD SHAKE *Sound Ideas, HIT, HUMAN - BIG HEAVY FACE SLAP, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BILP *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK *Sound Ideas, POOF, CARTOON - BIG VOCAL POOF *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 (varying pitches) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, LONG, *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT (Heard once in "Attack of the Robot Rat" in a low pitch.) *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN 01 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP 01 *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - QUICK SLIDE DOWN *Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - SOFT SQUISH *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE *Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - HEAVY THUMP *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN *Sound Ideas, WIND - SIBERIAN WIND, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH *Sound Ideas, ZONK, CARTOON - HEAVY ZONK *WB CARTOON, THUNK - SMALL THUNK Image Galleryhttps://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/The_Twisted_Tales_of_Felix_the_Cat?action=edit&section=3 The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat/Image Gallery Audio Sampleshttps://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/The_Twisted_Tales_of_Felix_the_Cat?action=edit&section=4 Category:Good Shows